An optical pickup head module is the key of components in an optical disk drive, and emits a laser beam for reading and writing data from an optical disk. For fast, continuously reading of the data, the optical disk drive needs to drive the optical disk in a high-speed rotation. Meanwhile, the optical pickup head module retrieves the signals of the data by following the rotation of the optical disk.
A conventional optical pickup head module has a pickup head, photo detectors and a miniature optical lens, which are all fabricated on a frame; therefore, the setting angle of each of them and the relative positions between each other require much accuracy. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional optical pickup head module. The ray emitted from a first laser diode 141 or a second laser diode 142 passes through a collimation lens 11 to form a collimated light beam, and the collimated light beam is reflected to a beam splitter 13 by a mirror 12. Parts of the collimated light beam are redirected to an optical disk 95 and focused on its recorded tracks (not shown). Various optical signals in response to the pits on the recorded tracks are split into two parts, and one of the parts is focused on a photo detector 15. Generally, the first laser diode 141 emits an expanding laser beam in a wavelength 780 nm for reading data from an optical disk with CD format, whereas the second laser diode 142 emits an expanding laser beam in a wavelength 650 nm for reading data from an optical disk with DVD format.
Conventional pickup head module not only has numerous elements and a complicated assembling process, but also needs a lot of space for light to have a complete travel path. In conclusion, the market of optical disk drives stands in need of an integrated and low-cost process to solve the aforesaid problems of the optical pickup head.